


sister soulmates

by loveyhoney12



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Ending - Hamliza divorce, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Era, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, One Shot, Post-Reynolds Pamphlet, Secret Relationship, Short One Shot, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest, Supportive Angelica Schuyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26653660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveyhoney12/pseuds/loveyhoney12
Summary: After the affair, Eliza separates from her husband, Alexander, and then finds herself feeling lonely and upset. He wasn't her soulmate anyway.Angelica was Eliza's soulmate. But - they were both women. And sisters. They knew they needed each other, but they had to keep it a secret.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler (past), Angelica Schuyler/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Kudos: 17





	sister soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like Angelica x Eliza - then don't read! I had this idea and wanted to post it...please don't read if incest makes you uncomfortable okay? I'll delete any comments that are negative (and not *constructive* criticism) ! 
> 
> ENJOY~!
> 
> :))

As Eliza watched her now ex-husband leave the family home with his last bags she felt a pressure being lifted off her shoulders. She sighed and then walked into the house. The horrible pamphlet caused a tear in their family. And no matter how hard Eliza tried to forgive Alexander, she could never forget what he did to her.

Angelica came up from behind her and hugged her around the waist. "It'll be okay, Elizabeth...He wasn't your soulmate anyways. It was bound to happen, you know." Eliza turned around and hugged her older sister tightly. "I know. You warned me and I didn't listen. You were right...You were right..." Angelica started stroking her hair, and hummed softly. "It's okay...Let it out." Eliza sniffled and then started crying loudly into her sister's shoulder. She could feel Angelica squeeze her tighter, and started rocking back and forth, swaying together.

Finally, the two pulled away, and held their hands together. "But - if he's not my soulmate...then who is?" Eliza asked, so unsure of everything now. Angelica's breath hitched and Eliza looked into her eyes, confused. They stared at each other and then Angelica whispered, "I...I was shown my soulmate...But I didn't accept it because you were so happy..." This only made Eliza more confused. "Wh-What? I mean...the soulmate thing doesn't solidify until you accept your soulmate...I know that - but why does it matter if I'm happy? It's your soulmate!"

Angelica put her finger to Eliza's lips, shushing her. "It's because -" Angelica intertwined their fingers. "I'm your soulmate, Eliza." She took a breath and concentrated. Then, the red string they grew up hearing about started to form. It wrapped itself around Angelica's ring finger and then tied into a bow on Eliza's. Eliza looked down at their hands, now tied together with the thin string of fate. Angelica had accepted it, and now it was up to her.

"Eliza - it's your choice..." Angelica whispered. Eliza looked up to see Angelica's hopeful gaze. She gave her a small smile and then looked back at the red string curled around her finger. Eliza took a deep breath and then said slowly, "I - I accept you as my soulmate Angelica Schuyler." Angelica started beaming and then said, "And I accept you as my soulmate, Elizabeth Schuyler." 

Throwing her arms around Angelica's neck, Eliza leaned in and kissed her. Angelica looked taken back, but then smiled, and wrapped her arms around Eliza's waist, kissing back.

* * *

Angelica and Eliza sat together in the living room on the sofa, their legs to the side. The children were put down for bed, so they could be less proper. They had hidden it from the children, because the children couldn't keep a secret yet. They wouldn't want this to get out.

Eliza cuddled into Angelica, in absolute euphoria. She could clearly smell the scent of Angelica's rose perfume and she felt enveloped by her warmth. Angelica had both around Eliza, humming and stroking her hair. "I'm happy that Alexander published the pamphlet." Eliza said suddenly.

"Really?" Angelica asked with a surprised expression on her face. Eliza smiled and hummed, nodding. "If he didn't...we wouldn't have been able to be like this. Together. As soulmates." She said with a beaming smile. Her soft, kind, brown eyes locked with Angelica's strong and dark ones. They both blushed lightly and then Angelica kissed her forehead. 

"If you're happy, then I'm happy Eliza." 

And so they were both happy. Even if they would be looked down upon, it didn't matter. They had everything they needed in that moment, and the small, thin, red string only concreted that they were feeling the right way.


End file.
